


Bring Them Home

by Scarlet_Witch_Angel



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A Capital Fourth is involved, Captain America Civil War Spoilers, Civil War credits scene spoilers, Crying, Fourth of July, Happy times, M/M, Mentioned T'Challa/Sam Wilson, Post-Civil War, Smithsonian, Surprise for Steve, The Captain America exibit is mentioned, The boys go home!, Tony admits he screwed up, steve's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Witch_Angel/pseuds/Scarlet_Witch_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't know, T'Challa... Are we really allowed to go back? Am I really welcomed back?”</p><p>The Wakandan king smiled calmly. “You are both welcomed back. Mr. Stark has made it so that way you can both return to your home.”</p><p>What was important was that he and Bucky were allowed to go home. And it would be in time for his birthday as well. He knew the fireworks and the spectaculars were never for him. It didn't make them that much less important to him this year.</p><p>This year he was free.</p><p>This year, Bucky was free.</p><p>“Thank you, Your Majesty.”</p><p> </p><p>A year after the events of Civil War. It's Steve's birthday and he and Bucky are finally allowed to return to the United States. They arrive in Washington, D.C. and the events of the day move toward something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Them Home

**Author's Note:**

> The inspiration for this story come from a couple places. The Fourth of July wasn't a couple of days ago at the time of posting this. I watched Civil War for my third time on the Fourth and it started getting me thinking.
> 
> I've also heard a song from Les Miserables called "Bring Him Home" and the version of it that I heard was one sung by artist Josh Groban for his Stages or Stages Live CD. I even actually have that particular version performed in the story at one point. The song really fits both Steve and Bucky in this fashion of what has been happening to them.
> 
> Also, I watched the performances for PBS's A Capital Fourth and this year is especially special. Not only is it Captain America's 75th anniversary, but it's the USO's 75th as well. The talked about it during the A Capital Fourth special and even had a special performance with pictures and videos from past performances. It just seemed to fit for me and I felt that would be right for them to be there.

“I don't know, T'Challa... Are we really allowed to go back? Am I really welcomed back?”

 

The Wakandan king smiled calmly. “You are both welcomed back. Mr. Stark has made it so that way you can both return to your home.”

 

Steve gazed down at his hands. In them lay two United States passports; one for him, one for Bucky, now that he was awake and “fixed.” And by fixed, that meant that the trigger words had been nullified and he was safe to be out of the cryo tube. The Wakandans had gone so far as to build a new arm for him and the two were grateful. This meant that it was Bucky's arm, not something that a crazed, power-hungry organization had made.

 

Clint, Wanda and Scott had all returned stateside months ago. Sam had been coming and going. He'd been making special trips back, not just to visit Steve, but to... visit T'Challa. He'd admitted to the Captain that he'd fallen for the King.

 

But that wasn't important. No, what was important was that he and Bucky were allowed to go _home_. And it would be in time for his birthday as well. He knew the fireworks and the spectaculars were never for him. It didn't make them that much less important to him this year.

 

This year he was free.

 

This year, _Bucky_ was free.

 

“Thank you, Your Majesty.”

 

“I've told you, captain. Please.”

 

“Of course, T'Challa.”

 

“Hey, T'Challa,” Bucky's voice piped up. Steve glanced over to the man he'd started finally calling his boyfriend again.

 

Yes, they'd been together since before the war. They'd had to hide their secret. Peggy and the Commandos had been the ones to find out, but never said a word to anyone. They knew better than to say anything. It was war and information like that getting out was dangerous.

 

They'd gotten close again before, during and after Berlin. On their way to Wakanda – escorted by the new king himself – they'd had their first kiss since the war. They'd both been heart broken when Bucky had gone back into cryo, but relief was shared when he was freed once more. They had been safe in Wakanda and everyone had been so kind. They'd even accommodated for when the two went on dates and everything was so new for them.

 

“What is it, Bucky?”

 

“Everything... Everything has been arranged?”

 

Steve frowned. What... When had Bucky done things when he hadn't been paying attention? When hadn't he been paying attention to Bucky? He knew his boyfriend could be sneaky – he was the last living Hydra ghost story who had made it back to their old life, the others having been killed in Siberia by Zemo. But something told Steve that this one was bigger than what he felt should be normal. This secret was different.

 

“Yes,” the king spoke, “All has been arranged.”

 

The then looked to the two equally.

 

“Are you ready to return home?”

 

Home... Was it really home anymore?

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A Day And A Half Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Steve hesitantly took his first steps back on American soil. He was coming off of the quinjet that landed at Andrews Air Force Base. It felt weird to be here now, again.

 

It been a year and three months since he'd been compromised mentally, since he had last stepped foot on American soil. It had been a year and two months since the United States branded him a traitor for going against Iron Man and War Machine. A year and two months since Bucky'd been put into cryo again. A year solid since cryo was over for good.

 

His birthday had been a quiet one that year. Scott, Sam, Wanda, Clint, Bucky, T'Challa and even Natasha were there. They were all still nervous about the UN coming after them, after Bucky. Steve was still worn and tired. Everyone had to remind him that he could rest now, that he was allowed to since he'd served for so long. It was especially settling with the Wakandan king trying to remind him that this was his and Bucky's time to recover.

 

During that year of exile, Steve and Bucky had been trained in many ways. They'd been trained in meditation and relaxation. They'd been trained in many forms of weaponry and defense – which was a good thing for the captain since he no longer had his shield for a weapon. Survival training was a must for them, just in case; the war had been so long ago but that it was far out of date. T'Challa himself had even trained them in the ways of the Black Panther, to which they had found and remembered that this was an honor.

 

“ _The mantle of Black Panther has been passed down from warrior to warrior,”_ Steve remembered the king mentioning on the ride from Bucharest to Berlin. He knew that training with the Black Panther himself meant that they were among a special few, an honored few.

 

As their training occurred, the king gave them a trinket. It was a claw necklace like he wore. The claw was made out of vibranium; a small amount, nothing that anyone could do anything with. They would protect this small amount with their lives. Three times the Wakandans had the metal taken from them, only once of which had it been out of hope of peace. They were allowed this gift as allies and friends, trained, if need be, to wield the name Black Panther if called upon.

 

They were also to receive more gifts as time went on. However, T'Challa had told them that there was no rush for them. They had all the time in the world right now.

 

And then there was the call from Tony that the king had received, the package as well. The package had contained two passports – American passports – and pardons not only from the United States but the United Nations as well. There was also word that the Accords had been modified to such an extent that the Avengers, should they see a situation dire enough, would be allowed to assist in solving a country's problem without need of committee vote. The situation, as the Iron Man wearer had informed, had to be on the scale of New York or Sokovia. If it were like Lagos or Washington, D.C., they were told to stay out unless the committee's vote okayed it, and only then it would include which Avengers would be allowed to assist.

 

And now he and Bucky were back in America again as free men. It felt surreal to the captain, though he supposed he didn't carry that title anymore. He didn't deserve that title.

 

“Rogers, Barnes,” a voice spoke gruffly to them, “Welcome back to the United States.”

 

Steve looked up to see that it was Secretary of Defense Ross. He frowned, remembering his last interaction with him. He stepped in front of Bucky defensively.

 

“Secretary Ross,” he nodded.

 

“Gentlemen, I-”

 

“Secretary Ross,” T'Challa spoke as he came down the quinjet's ramp behind the two soldiers. The older man in question almost seemed to jump at seeing the Wakandan royal member, his eyes wide.

 

“King T'Challa, this is unexpected.”

 

“I am here to make sure that my guests are welcomed home safely,” he spoke rationally, “They will be receiving no debriefing for the past year. They will be reinstated into the Avengers if they have not been already. Their ranks in your military, if they have been stripped of them, will be regained as well. They will be treated as heroes for their service to their country and the world.”

 

“Your Majesty, I mean no disrespect, however-”

 

“Shove it, Ross,” another voice snapped, “How the hell are you not fired from your position yet?”

 

Crystal and sapphire moved from one form to another. Both tensed, taking a step back.

 

Tony walked forward, hands shoved into his pockets. He made his way toward the quinjet and stopped. He gazed upon the three men who had just landed.

 

“Welcome back to the states,” he nodded, “From what I hear, you guys have a big day ahead. Just...”

 

He pulled out a set of lanyards. V.I.P. passes for A Capitol Fourth, handing them over to the three. Steve had seen the special when he'd spent his first July fourth out of the ice in New York. He hadn't wanted to see the fireworks over the river. He'd seen them enough back in the 1920s and 30s. No, he had tuned in to a station called PBS and watched the Washington D.C. performances. He was amazed by them, especially when they started talking about the USO – which he'd been around to see the start of so long ago.

 

He was in Washington the next year, but hadn't gotten to actually see the show. He was still busy recovering from the helicarriers and was starting to plan his and Sam's travels to go after Hydra as well as find Bucky. They didn't know that they wouldn't find him so easily. Especially when it would lead into the next year and Sokovia.

 

But Tony knew. He'd known that Steve wanted to go and see the show, see the performances. He knew that the captain had been there when the USO had just started up. He knew that seeing a performance set like this was important to both of the soldiers when they got back. So he'd gone the extra mile and gotten them VIP passes. It was interesting what he would do for them. This was even more true with what had happened and how he'd treated the two in the last year, holding them at arms' length at best. But maybe something in him changed. Maybe that's why the Accords were changed. Because he realized that they do need a choice, that they do need a say.

 

“Just, don't let these go to waste, alright?”

 

Tony walked away, dragging away the Secretary, who had started protesting that he hadn't gotten to speak to them. Iron Man's creator and user wasn't about to let him grill the two, and Steve was grateful for this. He was being protective of them, much as T'Challa was.

 

“Come, let us go celebrate this day,” the king in question smiled kindly.

 

Yes. It was time for them to celebrate. It wasn't the nation's freedom for them. No. It was their freedom as well as Steve's birthday, not as though he really completely cared about the later point. He was more happy that Bucky was able to be free completely for the first time in over seventy years.

 

“Where do you want to go first, Buck?” Steve smiled.

 

“Smithsonian.”

 

“Buck...”

 

“They need to get that damned exhibit fixed,” he muttered, “Both here. Both alive. Need to get it fixed.”

 

“They will. But let's take time for ourselves first. We just got back. Besides, they're probably already working on it.”

 

Steve watched as T'Challa smirked behind them as the two of them entered a limo with the Wakandan flag. The limo took them to one of the Smithsonian museums. It was crowded, but none the less they were able to get in quickly and with ease. No one stood in their way. It was as though their arrival had been announced to the crowds and everyone just seemed to leave them alone.

 

At least until...

 

“Excuse me,” a soft, young voice spoke up. Steve looked down to see a young girl beside him. He knelt down slowly, not noticing that Bucky and T'Challa had stopped walking and had turned to watch.

 

“Hey there,” he smiled.

 

“Are you, Captain Rogers?”

 

He gave a nod. “I am.”

 

“And... And is that Sergeant Barnes?” she asked, looking over to Bucky.

 

“Yes, that is.”

 

The little girl took off her backpack. The captain watched as both of his boyfriend and their friend tensed. The little girl dug inside and brought out two small packages. They were delicately wrapped as she handed them to him, one in stars and stripes, the other in just a field of stars.

 

“Someone told me to give these to you,” she told him, “Told me it was a gift from an old friend.”

 

She quickly ran off as Steve stayed knelt there for a moment. He slowly stood and went over to the two waiting for him. He handed the one with the field of stars to Bucky.

 

“A gift... from an old friend...”

 

Bucky gazed at the gift hesitantly before opening it along side his lover. He swallowed softly as he opened the box that was revealed.

 

“Oh my god... Stevie...”

 

The person in question just stood, staring at his own small box. Inside were dog tags. But not just any dogtags. These were their dogtags from the war.

 

Only...

 

Steve lifted his set out of the box for closer inspection. The dogtags didn't match. One was his yes but the other...

 

The other tag was Bucky's.

 

He looked to the brunet. He was doing the exact same thing. His own set of dogtags didn't match either. They'd swapped dogtags, sure, but they'd never kept one and gave the other. An old friend?

 

“This person knew us... Knew us too well.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The two of them gazed at each other. They knew who it had been. Steve had told them that Bucky was alive. They'd been supportive in his search.

 

The two felt their eyes watering as Steve just broke down in the middle of the hall. None of the three cared that people saw that Captain America was crying, that the former Winter Soldier was holding him. If anything, it was proof that he was human, that they were human.

 

“I miss her,” the blond whispered.

 

“I know, Steve... I miss her too.”

 

“Come,” T'Challa uttered softly, “Let us go.”

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Hours Later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

Steve, Bucky and T'Challa were all in the V.I.P. section of the Capital Fourth gathering. They were watching the performances of modern-day performers, gospel choirs, and Broadway acts. The three of them were enjoying their day. They'd had a wonderful meal at a restaurant with few disturbances. They'd visited various memorials, including the one for the Howling Commandos – which Steve had noticed that his and Bucky's names and information had been edited.

 

Small gifts had been showing up at their locations. Not large ones, mostly mementos and memories from the past. There had even been a set of Captain America collector cards that Bucky'd had a laugh at. There was also some Dodgers gear with their names on it, which made them smile.

 

But now they were watching the show they'd been give passes to. They were having a good time. The brunet super soldier was holding his blond lover. The king was watching guard over the two he had kept safe for over a year. The people around them were friendly, some wanting autographs, others wanting pictures, and others just wanting to talk to them.

 

Tim Bergeron, the host of the show came up on the microphone, making a small bit of commentary before...

 

“...Josh Groban singing Bring Him Home from _Les Miserables_.”

 

The two super soldiers felt their souls calm as the music started. The Black Panther smiled softly as he watched the two relaxed into each other. They watched the curly-haired brunet come up on stage and went to the center performance area. He lifted the microphone and began.

 

“ _God on high_

_Hear my prayer_

_In my need_

_You have always been there_

 

_He is young_

_He's afraid_

_Let him rest_

_Heaven blessed_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

 

_He's like the son I might have known_

_If God had granted me a son_

_The summers die_

_One by one_

_How soon they fly_

_On and on_

_And I am old_

_And will be gone_

 

_Bring him peace_

_Bring him joy_

_He is young_

_He is only a boy_

 

_You can take_

_You can give_

_Let him be_

_Let him live_

_If I die, let me die_

_Let him live_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home_

_Bring him home”_

 

Steve and Bucky held onto each other as the song was performed. In their own minds they were each remembering what had happened to them.

 

The former Winter Soldier remembering when Steve was still so fragile before the serum. He'd remembered how many times the blond had gotten sick. He'd remembered the asthma attacks. Every winter the cold would cause him to get pneumonia, colds, bronchitis. He was always scared when his love would get sick and would always pray to whoever would listen that he'd get better.

 

For the captain, he remembered when Bucky was at Azzano. He'd wanted him to be okay. Then with each mission they knew they'd never come back from but did. And then the fall... That fall was what had killed him, having wanted to change places with him so badly. He'd wished that he'd been the one to fall. And then everything that had happened in the past three years. The remains of the attack were still around and the President had even created a memorial for the victims of the helicarriers – which they had visited, bringing flowers with them and taking a moment.

 

But they were together now. They'd found home in each other. They were both alive.

 

That's what mattered.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen,” the Dancing With The Stars host began, “we are honored to day, to have a number of special guests with us. Not only do we have those members of our military who have and are serving our nation to protect and keep us safe, but we also have those with us who keep our world safe. We are honored today to have the members of the Avengers with us not only to celebrate our nation's birth, but another special day today. Without further ado, take it away.”

 

Steve blinked. The other Avengers were here? Not just Tony? He watched as T'Challa went up to the stage. At the others from various places off stage and from the audience, the different members of the group, went on stage. He and Bucky stayed in their seats, the brunet holding onto him protectively.

 

As Tony walked up on stage, it was seen that he had a microphone in his hand. He would be the first to speak. The two former refugees grew worried. They both knew how the Stark family was and especially the blond knew that this one would shoot his mouth off in mere seconds.

 

“Hey Washington, D.C.! How we feeling tonight?” the billionaire called into the microphone. Hundreds and thousands of cheers filled the air.

 

“Sounds like they're having a good time here, Tony,” Rhodey laughed. Steve hadn't let it past him that he saw the War Machine user had to use a cane, burying his head into Bucky's chest. The battle'd had its casualties, one of which was the military man's ability to walk.

 

“Sounds like it,” Tony agreed, “Well, as everyone knows, it's our nation's birthday today. It's the birth of our independence. It's the birth place of a new home for a few of our Avengers family members.”

 

Cheers filled the crowd as Steve and Bucky watched Wanda blush softly. They'd heard from T'Challa about how Wanda had been granted not only amnesty, but citizenship to their country. It was wonderful to know that she was safe now with them and not forced to hide away.

 

“But there's something else that a lot of people forget,” Clint's voice came forward as he took a few steps from where he was.

 

“It's also the birth place of two soldiers from World War Two. These men were brothers and were even lovers, but they'd had to hide from the world of that time. These two men fought together on the battlefield and in the streets of New York in the burrow of Brooklyn,” he continued. Pictures of the Howling Commandos showed up on the screen, slowly zooming in on two familiar faces. The audience continued to cheer and the two men in question, still in the audience, were blushing. They'd been outed, but it wasn't bad. This world had changed and so had they.

 

“Toward the end of the war,” Natasha's voice continued the story, “both of these men gave their lives in order for this country to continue being a great place. Within the past ten years, both of these men have returned, but not without price.”

 

Bucky's eyes fell. His price? He'd fallen at the hands of Hydra. He'd been a tool for them. They'd forced him to create this future. They'd forced him to kill two friends with his own hands and he still paid for it in his memories. It had been Steve and the returning memory of him that had saved him.

 

Steve released a breath. His own price? Trying to find a place in the world. Sure, he was a super soldier. But he was a man out of his time, as Loki had put it. Other than with the Avengers, he had no other job, no other place in the world.

 

“A year ago they were forced into hiding by somethings that I did,” Tony's voice spoke again, and the two soldiers could hear the shaking in his voice. They both knew he was talking not only about the Accords and Berlin, but about what happened in Siberia. “What I did was both right and wrong. I forced one of them to make a choice they didn't want to make. And in the end, it was all of us as friends, as fighters, as brothers and sisters – family – that had to pay.”

 

“Tony...” Steve's voice broke, but Bucky silenced him. He didn't want to hear Steve's apologies to the man again. He'd said them enough over the past year. He wanted to have Steve hear what needed to be said.

 

“However, the two soldiers are now allowed to walk among their people once again,” T'Challa's kingly tones echoed through the audience, “They have been given a chance at their freedom once again. They have also been given the chance to fight along side their comrades as well.”

 

“Ladies and gentlemen of Washington, D.C. and the United States,” Sam announced, “welcome to the stage Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes and Captain Steven Grant Rogers!”

 

The audience erupted into cheers as Scott and Natasha took a few steps off the stage to coax the two super soldiers to come up. In the background, the orchestra played “God Bless America” as they were brought up on stage with the rest of the Avengers, given tearful hugs and shock and surprise gazes all around as they stood up there. It was amazing and shocking, especially how they had gotten Bruce and Thor both to return as well.

 

“Welcome home, shield-brothers,” the Asgardian whispered to them as he'd hugged them both. Bucky squirmed out of his arms a little, gazing up at him with sorrowful eyes.

 

“But, you don't know me,” Bucky protested. The long-haired blond gazed upon him with gentle eyes, placing a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I and my people have watched you, James,” came the answer, “You are a brave warrior. What happened to you is not your fault. And the fact that you grieve for those felled says more than you know.”

 

“Thank you,” the brunet's voice cracked. A gentle nod was given, a soft squeeze of the shoulder before the arm was dropped.

 

He looked over to Tony. The man gave no indication that he was happy to see him, but he didn't look angry either. The two had talked some, but not to great extent. The billionaire was still upset about what had been done to his parents, but he'd finally also been given Bucky's file from when he was forced into Hydra's control and command. He was more angry with Hydra than Bucky, but he was still not happy with the man either. Much like while Steve had apologized for withholding information, he was still not completely happy with him either.

 

The two super soldiers were handed microphones and they looked out on the audience.

 

“Last time I was on stage was back in World War Two,” Steve spoke into the microphone.

 

“Yeah, right before you went out and saved me over one hundred men from Hydra,” Bucky added.

 

There was a soft ripple of laughter.

 

“It's good to be back in the states again,” Steve continued, “It's good to be home and celebrating our nation's birthday again and in our nation's capital.”

 

“It's not just the nation's birthday, is it?” Clint's voice asked.

 

Steve turned toward the rest of the Avengers. They were gathered together. Steve swallowed softly. What were they doing?

 

“Guys...?”

 

The group slowly parted and the blond covered his mouth.

 

“Happy birthday Steve!” the group called out. The orchestra started to play the birthday song. Thousands a voices joined in the song as the family group led the man over to the cake that they had hidden behind them. He took a shaky breath before blowing out the candles as the song ended.

 

“Guys... This is so much. This is too much I just... I don't know what to say. Spending today with my best guy and a new close friend. Being able to be in the states again. Being able to be with all of you again. This is just amazing.”

 

“It's not over yet, Steve,” Bucky spoke again.

 

Captain America looked over to the former Soldier. He swallowed softly as the man came over to him. He gently took his hand and gazed into his eyes. The man slowly and carefully led him out onto the center stage platform. The world was focused on them, but they were focused on each other.

 

“Steve, we've known each other almost all our lives,” the brunette started, “It's been a hell of a life time. We've had our ups and downs. We've known happiness and strife. We've fought together and we've fought each other. There's been war and peace. We've seen heaven and we've survived hell.

 

“But the one thing we've both had in our lives was each other. From a young young age, we've stuck together. I've pulled you out of more scrapes than I can count and you've dragged me out of mine. Even when we had nothing but the clothes on our back, we had each other. I would never, ever trade anything in the world for what we've been through. We get to live in two centuries together because of what we've survived.”

 

“Bucky what are you...” Steve stood there, his breath catching. It was as though he was that 90-pound asthmatic again. His heart raced and he couldn't breathe.

 

The person in question slowly knelt down, reaching into the pocket of his pants that he was wearing. He gazed up at the blond as he held a jewelry box in his hands. Neither of them could hear the squeals and screams of the people in the audience.

 

“Steven Grant Rogers. You are my angel. You are my light. You are the one memory that will never stay down and will always fight to come back up. Will you be with me until the end of the line?”

 

He opened the small box. Inside was a silver ring. It had the design of a star. Inside the star was a small shield design. That the Soldier would always protect the Captain, always be there. Steve covered his mouth in shock.

 

“Will you marry me?”

 

Steve felt his body tremble. They could... They could do that now. They could get married. They could be together, fight side by side and know that the other would be there at the end of the day. They could be together and have no one judge them.

 

“B-Bucky.”

 

“C'mon, punk. Gonna answer me?”

 

The blond nearly dove onto the brunet. He wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly. Tears streamed down his cheeks.

 

“Yes... God yes, Bucky.”

 

Another roar of cheers rang out from the audience as the former Winter Soldier lifted up Captain America and just held him as the rest of the Avengers gathered around them protectively. The ring was slipped onto the hand so delicately. It was a treasure, one of the best.

 

And for them, life was starting for them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, okay, I know you're probably wondering about the little girl. She's no one real significant, however I figured that at some point Peggy had gotten a hold of both Steve and Bucky's dogtags - or at least a set of them - from back during WWII. She would have been the one to switch the tags because she was one of the few who knew Bucky and Steve. When she found out about Steve and Bucky being alive, she would have wanted to do something special for them. However, as we all know, she never got that chance. So whoever knew that the two were coming home who also held the dogtags, potentially would not necessarily have wanted it known that they were there. I figure that the person is probably Sharon, but at the same time it could just as easily be someone else. (Daisy perhaps? or maybe one of Coulson's team?)
> 
> Anyway, I really hope it was a good story and I do hope everyone enjoyed it! Thank you so much for reading this. I appreciate every single person who reads this story!


End file.
